No Longer The Sadness Of Your Heart
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: A short one shot for the TFIOS Quotes Challenge. Defeating You-Know-Who didn't make Harry invincible as Draco found out that hard way. Warning slash and character death


**A/N: **Well... okay so first things first I suppose my Truth Behind Harry stories have been taken down by ff for reasons. However, I do present you with this. Written for the TFIOS Quotes Challenge

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry so slash

* * *

**No Longer The Sadness Of Your Heart**

They claimed that he would always be around. That because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't stop him nothing ever would and for once in his life Draco found himself agreeing with everyone else, anything just to be certain that Harry would be a constant presence just like he'd always been.

But, it didn't matter how much Draco wished for that to be the case; it wasn't and there was nothing Draco could do about it. For Harry James Potter was dying and there was no magical cure, for this was a Muggle disease.

Harry smiled as Draco entered the bedroom they shared. Harry had long since been removed from St. Mungo's for the simple reason that he hated hospitals and what was the point in being in one if he wasn't going to get any better. Draco had cried when Harry had said that and all Harry could do was hold him close and try to offer comfort but seeing Draco cry almost made Harry do the same but he couldn't do that – wouldn't do that- he had to be strong, for Draco.

When Draco had first heard about chemotherapy, he'd jumped at the chance for Harry to take it and at first Harry had agreed but when it became clear that all it was doing was making Harry weak, tired and ill; anything but any better that treatment stopped. There'd been an argument about that as Draco had heard it could prolong Harry's life, Harry said he's rather live a short life than suffer through a long one.

"Harry," Draco whispered softly in case his beloved was asleep.

"Dray," came the hoarse whisper.

Draco smiled at the nickname, years ago if Harry had called him that Draco would've cursed him to oblivion, now, however it made Draco sad to think that Harry may never call him that again.

"Cuddle," Of course Draco could never deny Harry anything so if Harry wanted to cuddle, Draco would cuddle providing there was no one else around, Draco had a reputation to up hold.

"Of course," Draco smiled.

"Tell me about when we first started dating,"

"You know that story inside out," Harry just made his big puppy dog eyes at Draco, the ones that Draco could never ignore and the story began.

* * *

_2__nd__ May 1999_

_One year since the final battle and Hogwarts was eerily silent; all survivors of the war were there even those that didn't return to Hogwarts. It was a day of tears; a day full of loss and Draco couldn't help but stare at the sky in despair._

_Draco had separated himself from everyone else. He couldn't bear to mix in with those who had lost people; some at the hands of his father and so Draco found himself walking up towards the Astronomy Tower to find solitude._

_What Draco wouldn't know until he got there was that someone else had the same idea._

_The Astronomy Tower was quiet and, at first, Draco thought there was no one else there but then there was a quiet voice._

"_Who's there?" Draco recognised the voice immediately; after all there was only one person who would hate this night more than anyone else._

"_I'll just go,"_

"_Malfoy, you can stay." Harry Potter turned around, his hair as messy as ever and his eyes still that sparkling green. Potter hadn't returned for his seventh year at Hogwarts nor had he married the female Weasley instead he'd became almost non-existent, he melted into the shadows._

_Draco would kill anyone who found out but he would admit to himself that he did find Potter attractive, he may not have grown anymore, in fact Draco was willing to bet Potter was smaller than a lot of the sixth years but Draco also knew that nothing would come of his crush especially not tonight._

_Harry watched as Malfoy held an inner battle with himself. Harry just stared out at the ground. Why he came out to the Astronomy Tower with all the connotations it held on a day like today was anybody's guess, but Harry couldn't help it. He needed to get away; all the deaths he had caused exactly a year ago, it wasn't something you ever forgot. Maybe one day he'd feel less depressed but it wasn't happening anytime soon. Harry knew that people said he'd become a recluse but he had to get away from it all-_

* * *

Present day

"Hey, you even know my part." came the weak chuckle from Draco's arms.

"Of course I know your part, Harry. Now stop interrupting."

"It was once."

"Can I carry on now?"

"S'pose so,"

* * *

_2__nd__ May 1999_

_Draco took another look at Harry, maybe if it had been any other day he might've acted on his feelings but today wasn't any other day and he was pretty sure Potter wouldn't take kindly to it. So, Draco turned and left._

_4__th__ August 1999_

_It had been three months since Draco had heard of Potter; and, to be honest, he was more than a little obsessed. His Mother kept telling him to settle down with a nice girl but honestly Draco really didn't want to in fact a common daydream these days were of him and Harry Potter together._

_Currently, Draco was in Diagon Alley heading to Gringotts to run an errand for his Mother. Just as he was heading up the steps he heard __**that **__voice._

"_Okay, Teddy bear you stay with Granny for a little bit,"_

_Draco didn't smile like a fool, honest, he was a Malfoy; just because the name was now a disgrace did not mean that they had no decorum._

_As Potter came into view; Draco could see he was with Andromeda Tonks as well as his little godson to whom Potter was currently cooing at._

_Draco steeled himself and walked into Gringotts whilst ignoring Harry, unaware that anything of importance was going to happen._

_It wasn't until Draco was about to live that it happened. _

_CRASH!_

"_Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Draco looked up from his position on the floor to see a rather flustered Potter._

"_Watch where you're going!" Draco snapped, he had to keep up appearances after all._

_Potter reached down to help Draco pick up the papers he'd dropped, "Here," and then he walked away._

_It wasn't until Draco was at home that he noticed the note that was slipped in between the papers._

_**Dear Draco Malfoy**_

_**How would you like dinner with me, tomorrow evening?**_

_**Sincerely Harry Potter**_

* * *

Present Day

"And the rest, as the Muggles say, is history," Harry smiled up at Draco.

"Muggles say the oddest things," Draco commented.

Harry just chuckled "Could you fetch me a glass of water, please?"

Draco nodded he knew Harry felt helpless lying in bed and Draco just wished he could do something more he felt so helpless, watching as Harry withered away in front of him.

As soon as Draco left, Harry grabbed the note book that lay on the bedside table.

Draco never noticed anything strange upon his return and Harry himself said nothing just thanked Draco for the water.

The two slowly fell asleep; Harry curled up in Draco's arms with a smile upon his lips.

The moment Draco woke up something felt strange; he was cold. Now, Draco knew Harry had curled up to him that evening and also that Harry could not leave the bed without help so that left one thing.

"NO! No, no, no!" Draco's eyes flew open to see Harry still in his arms, a smile on his face but deathly pale.

Draco searched desperately for a pulse even though he knew he wouldn't find one. What really made it real though was Hermione coming in through the floo ten minutes later in like she did every morning.

"Draco, Harry!" she called softly. When there was no reply she walked to the master bedroom, where she heard sobbing inside.

As she opened the door, Draco looked up.

"He's gone, Hermione! He's gone!" and Draco's hysterics started again.

It wasn't until two weeks later, the day after the funeral that Draco found Harry's note where he had left it by on his bedside table.

**My Love,**

**I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you, for all the worries and the stress but Draco know that even though I'm gone I'll always be there.**

**I know today will be my last, I can feel it; Death is beckoning and I have no choice but to answer the call.**

**My love I ask of you two things one look after Teddy for me and two don't let me hold you back. I won't be the Sadness of your life any longer.**

**I'd see you cry sometimes when you thought I wasn't looking, you were so strong but I just wasn't strong enough.**

**Let me tell you something, something that I realised a while ago about the predicament we were in. The reason why I refused to cry in front of you and the reason why I didn't want to hurt because ****you clench your teeth. You look up. You tell yourself that if they see you cry, it will hurt them, and you will be nothing but a Sadness in their lives, and you must not become a mere sadness, so you will not cry, and you say all of this to yourself while looking up at the ceiling, and then you swallow even though your throat does not want to close and you look at the person who loves you and smile. **

**I refuse to become a Sadness in your life, I want our time together to be full of laughter and love not tainted because of things beyond our control.**

**All my love,**

**Harry**

And as tears splashed down onto the page Draco swore to himself that he would be true to Harry and make only happiness of their time together.

* * *

**A/N: **The end, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
